Amenazas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ni riquezas, ni belleza, ni una buena comida eran las armas más eficaces para ganarse el corazón de un hombre. No, señor. ¡Definitivamente eran las amenazas!
Amenazas.

Kurosaki Karin sorbió nerviosamente de su bebida mientras observaba de reojo al chico sentado a su lado en la banca de un parque leyendo el libro que ella le regaló en su cumpleaños y por el cual curiosamente de algún modo terminaron convirtiéndose en amigos.

Fue una cosa muy rara… ella ni siquiera quería ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños, solo fue por su gemela, no lo conocía y solo le regaló el libro porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa que darle, y aun así se lo dio con el miedo de que fuera un analfabeta que no apreciaba la literatura, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Él era un lector tan aficionado que incluso se tomó la molestia de agradecerle personalmente su obsequio al día siguiente en la escuela a pesar de ser el chico más rico y popular, hizo a un lado a toda su panda de lame-botas solo para hablar con ella.

No pensó que volvería a hablarle después de eso, pero él siguió buscándola casi todos los días, al principio estaba bastante incómoda, con toda la atención que llamaban y los susurros, aparte de las miradas llenas de celos y rabia de las chicas, pero con el tiempo… su compañía empezó a ser realmente agradable y casi… adictiva.

Sip, se enamoró. Como una idiota. Y se odio por eso.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era guapo, millonario, popular, y por alguna razón comenzó a frecuentarla y pasar el rato con la Kurosaki pelinegra simplemente por un regalo estúpido.

Estaba segura de que solo estaba con ella porque no tenía otros amigos con quien hablar sobre libros… aunque no hablaban tanto de eso, pero aun así. El punto era que fue una verdadera idiotez enamorarse de él.

Sobre todo porque ya habían terminado la preparatoria y seguramente se marcharía a una lujosa universidad extranjera, mientras que ella a lo máximo que había podido aspirar aun siendo la mejor de su clase (que era diferente a la de él porque el maldito era el mejor de la escuela) era a ganar una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Tokio.

Así que… probablemente no volverían a verse.

Bien, mejor así. Era mejor que no siguiera estando cerca del que se había convertido en su mejor amigo, o solo seguiría enamorándose más y más, y era una ridiculez, ellos jamás podrían estar juntos, simplemente no eran el tipo de personas que se mezclaban. Que se hayan convertido en amigos fue una mera coincidencia inesperada.

Pesé a lo que podrían decir las películas o telenovelas… sus clases sociales solo no podían ir juntas. En la vida real eso realmente nunca terminaba bien.

Al menos… nunca para la parte que pertenecía a la clase inferior.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro y eso finalmente apartó la mirada de Toshiro de su libro. No sabía porque siempre lo leía tan concentrado y sumergido cuando ya lo había hecho miles de veces.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con una ceja en alto.

-No… Solo pensaba en que voy a echarte mucho de menos en cuanto acabemos la preparatoria.- sonrió y le dio un codazo juguetón. Que sonriera nerviosamente la tomó por sorpresa… él no era de sonreír mucho. -¿A ti te pasa algo?-

-Sobre eso…- se pasó una mano por el cabello… su hermoso cabello blanco puro. –Hay algo que tengo que decirte…- el corazón de ella comenzó a latir más rápido. -… Sobre la universidad.- oh, y ahora estaba decepcionada. –Yo… voy a ir a la misma que tú.- sonrió con una sonrisa un poco más grande de lo habitual, como si esa noticia la pusiera feliz.

Bueno, ella no estaba nada feliz.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló y él frunció el ceño. -¡¿Pero qué pasó con eso de Europa?!-

-Les dije a mis padres que no me interesaba seguir con su empresa, ellos no son personas difíciles por lo que rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo y me dijeron que podía ir a la universidad que quisiera a estudiar lo que realmente me interese. Quiero estudiar literatura y la universidad de Tokio tiene un buen programa acerca de eso, aparte de que tú vas a estar ahí, por eso me pareció una buena idea.-

¡No era una buena idea, era una idea terrible! Adiós a su plan de que sus sentimientos desaparecieran con el tiempo y la distancia.

-Podrías conseguir algo mejor.- murmuró echando en un cesto cercano su vaso descartable antes lleno de jugo. Realmente no quería tenerlo lejos de ella, pero después de tanto tiempo haciéndose a la idea… la verdad creía que era lo mejor.

-¿Qué, quieres deshacerte de mí? ¿Por qué te ves tan miserable con la noticia? Pensé que te alegrarías.- la miró con cierto brillo de algo indescifrable en sus ojos turquesas.

-T-tienes la oportunidad de conseguir algo mejor… ¿por qué desperdiciarla solo por quedarte cerca de casa?- no quería creer que lo estuviera haciendo por ella, más bien no podía.

-Por ti.- él contradijo sus pensamientos inmediatamente. De haber estado aun bebiendo su jugo, Karin probablemente lo habría escupido. –Principalmente tú eres la razón, creí que estaba siendo muy obvio… desde hace mucho, respecto a lo que siento por ti.- se acercó demasiado a ella, sus ojos brillando intensamente al mirarla.

-¿Lo que… sientes por… mí…?...- su voz salió empequeñecida y quiso patearse por actuar tan débil.

-Es curioso, siempre creí que el amor estaba sobrevalorado, que los libros lo exageraban demasiado… pero ahora que comencé a experimentarlo por mi cuenta, creo que hasta incluso se quedan cortos en lo intenso de esta sensación.- colocó su mano en su mejilla, pero la chica se apartó bruscamente.

-¿Amor?- se quedó sin aliento.

Él apartó la mirada.

-Si no correspondes mis sentimientos, entonces atenderé a tu petición y me quedare lejos de ti…- murmuró con voz fría pero que contenía cierto tinte de miedo muy oculto.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás poniendo en mis manos lo que será de tu futuro? Toshiro yo…yo nunca voy a perdonarme que pierdas una gran oportunidad solo por lo que crees que sientes por mí.- siempre pensó que era estúpido poner las relaciones por delante de los estudios, el trabajo o el futuro en general.

-Karin…- suspiró exasperado. –No me ofendas de ese modo, estoy seguro de lo que siento. Yo no aspiró a grandes cosas, no voy a mentir diciendo que no estoy acostumbrado al lujo, pero para mí nunca existió un lujo más grande que estar contigo.- rojo estalló en las mejillas de la Kurosaki ante sus palabras. –No creo que me sea muy fácil adaptarme a un nuevo estilo de vida… pero a la mierda todo, yo quiero estar contigo.- se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. –Y si te pierdo no habrá riqueza en el mundo que pueda consolarme.-

Karin miró profundamente a sus ojos y pudo notar que estaba siendo sincero.

-Si alguna vez te oigo quejándote o arrepintiéndote por esto… te matare.- amenazó antes de enredar sus brazos en su cuello y besarlo apasionadamente.

Hitsugaya rió entre dientes, devolviéndole el beso con mucha más emoción ahora sosteniendo con sus manos su cintura.

-Continua amenazándome y te aseguro que eso jamás pasará.- habló entre beso y beso. –Es lo que más me enamora de ti.-

¿Era eso una referencia a la estúpida carta que le dejó cuando le regaló el libro en su cumpleaños? Vaya, le obsequiaría regalos con notas amenazantes más seguido.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Estoy completamente segura de que las que me siguen desde hace tiempo saben de qué OS esto es una continuación e.e

No planeaba hacerlo pero me la pidieron mucho xD Así que esta es otra que queda tachada de la lista de pendientes! YEII! nwn

Me quedo más largo de lo que quería o3o

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! x)

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
